


Merformers Prime: Ocean Tides

by KittyDoesThings



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, june is a marine veterinarian in this au, rewriting an older fic, starscream redemtion arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDoesThings/pseuds/KittyDoesThings
Summary: Rewriting that old Merformers fic!~~~~Having gone rogue from his school and despite only having one arm, Starscream has managed to be quite a menace out in the open ocean, especially involving stealing from humans. Arcee is very much not pleased with this, but what can they do about it? It's not like they can just hold him prisoner......right?
Relationships: Breakdown/Knockout, Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Merformers Prime: Ocean Tides

The moon shone down on the dark ocean water, glinting off the soft waves and illuminating the deck of the fishing boat. The crew was up late fishing for tuna. They hadn’t caught much so far, but they did get a few pings on the radar, letting them know that things were indeed swimming below.

Then one of the lines got a bite.

The crew immediately rushed to reel in the tuna fish, fighting it carefully so that the line wouldn’t break. A few minutes later, a 7 and a half foot long tuna was pulled onto the deck. A successful catch.

Or at least, that was what they thought.

All of a sudden, something huge triggered the radar. It couldn’t have been a whale or a great white. While it was long, it was far too thin. A huge clawed hand grabbed the back of the boat, tilting it and forcing the crew to cling to the sides to avoid slipping into the ocean.

A gargantuan beast with glowing red eyes pulled itself out of the water, its silhouette illuminated by the moon. It snagged the tuna fish, let out a low hiss, and vanished into the water with the catch, silver tail flickering just before vanishing into the depths below.

Everything stilled once more, and all the crew could do was stare…

* * *

* * *

_The next morning…_

“Looks like we’ve got another ‘sea monster’ sighting.” Raf sighed, swinging his feet over the edge of the dock. Bumblebee chirped inquisitively, tilting his head. Miko strolled over and crouched down to get a better look.

“One of ours?” she asked. Raf shook his head.

“Not sure. Here, look. There’s a video, but the quality’s a little bad.” Raf hit play, and the screen showed shaky footage of something rising out of the water and stealing a tuna fish off a boat before vanishing back into the ocean. Jack leaned over to see as the video finished up

“It kinda looks like Arcee, but that might just be the lighting.”

“Not me.” the blue leviathan added. “I prefer catching my prey myself.”

“Hmm…” Jack hummed. “Raf, could you play the video again? Pause it when it rises out of the water.”

“Gotcha.” He played the video again, pausing it on a blurred shot of the mer. Jack squinted, trying to make out whoever it was.

“Is it just me, or does it only have one arm?”

“Ooh, I kinda see what you’re getting at.” Miko agreed.

Arcee grumbled. “Starscream.”

“Guess we’ve got our culprit. I’ll get to work on scrubbing the footage.” Raf announced. Arcee took a deep breath, turning to Optimus as he entered the common area.

“Optimus, we can’t just let Starscream wander the open ocean on his own and steal from human fishing boats as he pleases! He’s putting all of us at risk of being caught and experimented on!” she snapped. 

Optimus gently looked down at the smaller leviathan. “I understand your concerns, Arcee, but as of right now, I do not believe there is much we can do.”

“There’s plenty we can do! For frag’s sake, can’t we just- lock him up so he doesn’t cause more harm than he already has?!” the blue mer argued.

“And where exactly would we keep him?” Ratchet scoffed. “This warehouse can barely hold the five of us as we are, Arcee, we’re not suited to keep a prisoner!”

“Ratchet is correct. While it would not be in our best interest to allow Starscream to remain rogue, we lack the resources to hold a prisoner in our current situation. I understand you are still upset at Starscream’s actions, but we cannot let our anger over the past hinder us.” Optimus spoke.

Arcee’s glare intensified for a moment before she dove underwater, darting out of the warehouse and into the open water of the Pacific Ocean. Bumblebee chirped worriedly. He was about to swim out after her when Optimus spoke up. “Bumblebee, it’s alright. Arcee needs some time to herself.” The young mer chirped sadly, hoping that Arcee would be alright.

“Jeez, it got depressing around here.” Miko complained. “I’m gonna go find Bulkhead so we can go surfing together.” With that, the young human excused herself from the room. Jack watched her leave, then sighed.

“Well, if we’re all done here, I need to head out to work. I’ll see if I can stop by when my shift is over.” He waved goodbye to the others and headed out of the warehouse, leaving Raf alone with the leviathans.

“…wanna watch me play Minecraft, Bee?” Raf asked. Bumblebee chirped happily in response.

* * *

* * *

Arcee stared up at the surface of the ocean, lying in the midst of a forest of kelp. She liked to visit here sometimes when she needed to clear her head. This was definitely one of those times.

She had so much pent-up anger directed at Starscream for the death of her partner, but she knew that attempting to get revenge would make her no better than him. But if Starscream wasn’t going to make an effort to try and rectify his actions, why should she make the effort to forgive him? 

Why should she forgive someone who wasn’t even sorry?

With an angry huff, she sat up, digging her claws into the soft sand below her. She wanted to kill something. Maybe if she was lucky enough she’d be able to grab one of the sea lions that hung out at the harbor. It was worth a shot. She swam through the kelp towards the edge of the harbor where it met the open ocean.

…?

She paused for a moment, smelling something in the water. Blood? Hmm. Maybe something was injured. Perfect. This would be easy prey. She followed the scent, expecting to find an injured sea lion or fish.

But then she saw blue staining the murky water.

_Oh dear._

Her pace quickened; it wasn’t just any injured sea creature, it was a leviathan. If she didn’t get to them fast, then the humans would get to them first, and the rest of them would be found out, and then-

Her train of thought came to an abrupt halt as she stumbled into a small clearing. The injured leviathan was unconscious on the sea bed, deep injuries leaking bright blue that clouded the water. They weren’t in good shape at all.

What made it worse was that it was Starscream of all mers.

For a moment, Arcee just floated there, staring at Starscream as he lay on the ocean floor. He was exactly the LAST mer she wanted to see right now. Especially not in this kind of situation. As much as she wanted to end him, he was already helpless enough in his current state. Optimus wouldn’t condone hurting someone who was defenseless.

She obviously didn’t want to bring him to safety herself though.

…but she couldn’t just let him bleed out here where the humans would find him either.

Ugh.

She hesitantly swam over and lifted the silver leviathan up by his arm, trying not to injure him further but not wanting to use more physical contact than she had to. Unfortunately, Starscream was stirred back into consciousness as he was moved. He let out a pathetic, pained whine.

“Shut it. I don’t wanna hear it.” Arcee spat. Starscream realized what was happening and started trying to get himself out of Arcee’s grip.

“Gh- Let me go-!” His shouting was interrupted by a cry of pain and he keeled over. Arcee held on firmly, keeping him from collapsing to the sea floor again.

“Calm the frag down! Or do you want me to leave you bleeding out out here?!”

Starscream shut himself up immediately. Arcee grumbled and resumed dragging the other leviathan back to the warehouse. Starscream wearily glared at her.

“Wh-Why… are you helping… m-me…?”

“Because I doubt Optimus would condone leaving an injured mer to die out in the middle of the ocean, let alone someone who we’d need to keep an eye on to make sure they don’t harm anyone else.”


End file.
